Caucasia Republic
, also called Caucasia, is a country in West Asia and the Middle East. It shares borders with Armenia, Georgia, Iraq, Iran, Russia, Syria, and Turkey, as well as the Black Sea. It is a somewhat small country nestled within the Caucasus region. Geographical features Caucasia is a medium-sized country situated in the Caucasus Region of Western Asia. It also partially lies in the Anatolia/Asia Minor region. The country is composed of one major district and one capital district which surrounds the capital metropolitan area. The capital of the country is Batumi, a city on the coast of the Black Sea. It is succeeded by size by the city of Erzurum, located southwest of the capital city. About 5,000,000 people live in Erzurum, about 2,800,000 in Batumi, and the remainder living in the other cities or towns. Other notable locations include Zurda, Bazaar Nona, and the ancient city of Madukan. Physical geography and economy Most of the Caucasia Republic’s terrain is desert sand and grass. The country lies on the coast of the Black Sea, which is where most of their water supply originates from. A small amount of rivers do flow through the country, particularly the southern area, but the majority of the water comes from the aforementioned Black Sea. Large amounts of Caucasia have become heavily urbanized, rendering the desert terrain at a lower margin than ever before. This is especially prominent in the areas around the cities listed in the above section, but also around closely-bunched towns and small cities. The economy does not live off livestock at all, due to the heat and inhospitable environment of the desert, therefore making agriculture a rarity. The largest and most prominent export to other nations is both crude petroleum and oil supplies. Alongside those, other exports include acrylic, steel, sandstone, construction material, and motorized vehicles. Notable imports include computer components, wood, glass, radar equipment, clothing fabrics, and plastic. Demographics Throughout the 115-year history of Caucasia, the country has been home to a select range of people and ethnicities. The country is home to these different ethnicities: *71% Natural Caucasus people (app. 12,009,508) *19% Arabs (app. 3,213,812) *8.5% Turks (app. 1,437,758) *1.5% Other/African/Asian/European/White (app. 253,722) The country runs primarily on a capitalist base, where people can earn various amounts of salary depending on their occupation and prominence. However, there are a few socialist policies mixed in, such as the fact that common jobs should not require advanced degrees. Unemployment is surprisingly low in the country and homelessness is rare. About 77% of the country speaks Turkish, and the Turkish language is used for government events and all official documents. The Arabic language is mostly a second language, spoken mostly between individual people. Workplaces are required to have workers who speak good to fluent Turkish, and Arabic is only a recommendation. To get a job within the government, a person must have advanced knowledge of Turkish, as well as several years of law-related experience, and be in near-perfect mental fitness. Approximately 79% (or 13,362,692) of the nation is Islamic, although the religion is not the official state religion as most Middle Eastern countries have. 14% of the population (or 2,368,072) are Christians, mostly Catholics. 5% of the population (or 845,740) identify as atheists or simply non-religious. The remaining 2% (or 338,296) identify as believing in an other religion or as unidentified. The currency of Caucasia is the Caucasus ruble, heavily similar to the Russian ruble. It is worth more than a Russian ruble, and can be compared to USD in this chart: History The history of Caucasia began during World War I, and officially began at the conclusion of said war. WAR I * 1913: A coup d'etat is staged in the Ottoman Empire, replacing the government under the control of the Three Pashas * June 28, 1914: Franz Ferdinand of Austria-Hungary is assassinated. * October 29, 1914: The Ottoman Empire joins the war on the side of the Axis, along with Germany and Austria-Hungary. * November 1914: Insurgents operating within the Russian city of Batumi begin a secretive operation to band together a group of people who want to create a new country free from the imperial grip of the Ottomans. * Christmas Eve, 1914: The aforementioned insurgents infiltrate a government building in Batumi, without being caught. They learn of Russia’s intense hatred towards the Ottomans. * Winter 1915: The leader of the insurgents, a man named Sarid Gandara, writes a telegraph to Russian officials stating his purpose. He writes very carefully and plans out his offensive carefully, as he does not want to ruin his chances of an alliance with the Russians. * February 1915: Russia asks for assistance from the allies due to an impending Ottoman attack. The insurgents write to Russia offering their assistance in return for helping them in their quest to gain independence. Russia agrees to the offer. * Fall 1915: The Ottoman attack is repelled, and Russia sends aid to help the insurgents and their cause. * 1917: Russia officially exits the war due to starved supplies and a revolution at home. Without support, the insurgents are forced to go quiet, but they continue their activities. * October 1918: The Ottoman Empire enters its last stand as the allies push closer and closer. The insurgents see an opportunity and officially begin preparing for their revolution. * October 28, 1918: The Insurgents rename themselves to the Caucasus Independence Movement (CIM), and begin their revolution. They raid Batumi and nearby towns, and then begin their trek downwards. Their only resistance are from police officers, as the military is desperately fighting off the allies in the Dardanelles. * October 30, 1918: The Ottoman Empire signs an armistice with the allies, and the allies are allowed access into Ottoman territory. * November 11, 1918: World War I ends. On the same day, the CIM reaches Erzurum. After a brief firefight with 42 people dead, the city os overrun by CIM forces. * December 3, 1918: The Ottoman Empire, whose military is heavily destroyed, officially sends a letter to the CIM suing for peace, essentially asking them to stop killing police officers and the very few soldiers who were sent to the attacks. CIM leader Sarid Gandara accepts the letter. * December 4, 1918, 11:00AM: The Caucasus Republic is officially declared. PERIOD *March 3, 1919: Sarid Gandara begins his official presidency. *1919 - 1923: The Ottoman Empire during a war of independence and collapses and is replaced by the Republic of Turkey. The two countries are not allied but they do not have motivation to attack each other, especially since both’s militaries are very small. *April 11, 1925: Caucasia is officially recognized by the League of Nations and is added onto worldwide maps. *March 3, 1927: Sarid Gandara, now 51 years old, resigns from his position as president after 8 years. He tells the nation to follow his lead and inspire off of the presidential system in the United States. His successor is his advisor Mohammed al-Abun. *1930 - 1935: The Great Depression does not strike the country as hard as other nations, an the economy continues its balanced system for some time. *March 3, 1935: President al-Abun leaves office and is succeeded by popular candidate Ahmet Ozman. *January 1939: Caucasia officially changes the state religion from Islam to None. Religious freedom is introduced and is very popular with citizens. *March 3, 1939: Despite the popularity of his Religious Freedom Act, President Ozman is voted out of office and succeeded by an experienced lawmaker named Mustafa Celik. *August 1939: Agreements between Adolf Hitler and Joseph Stalin are made, which raises concern after Hitler’s invasion of Czechoslovakia. *September 1, 1939: Hitler invades Poland and begins World War 2. WAR 2 *1939 to Spring 1940: A “Phony War” goes on in Europe as the U.K. takes no action against Germany. *May 1, 1940: President Celik declares neutrality, which is uplifting news for the somewhat small military. *1941 - Axis forces are quelled from Africa, which gives Caucasus citizens a sense of relief. This does not last long, as Edwin Rommel soon returns back to Africa by the following year. *1942 - 1943: The intense fighting continues in North Africa, worrying the citizens even more. However, by May of 1943, the Axis surrender North Africa and leave. *May 13, 1943: Official surrender of North Africa. *September 3, 1943: Italy surrenders to the allies. *March 3, 1943: President Celik is re-elected by a landslide and he continues his presidency. *Late 1943 - Despite his promise to stay out of the war, President Celik agrees to secretly send ammunition and supplies to the United Kingdom. He informs the Caucasus citizens but assured them that not one single man will be sent to Europe. While some people are unimpressed with his decision to aid Britain, his popularity does not falter and he continues to be supported. *1944: A British boat with Caucasus supplies on board is sunk by the Germans. One single man, Mohamed Ralid, is the first and only Caucasus casualty of the war. His death remained confidential until records were released in the 1980s. *May 8, 1945: Germany surrenders and officially ends World War II in Europe. The fighting continues in Japan, though Celik does not bother to send supplies to the United States. *August 14, 1945: An uprising begins in a military barracks outside of Erzurum. It is quickly ended but ends in the death of 5 rebels and 1 soldier. * September 2, 1945: World War II officially ends. TO MODERN DAY *March 3, 1947: Despite his popularity, President Celik cannot continue his term and his succeeded by Abbad Guvar. *April 1953: Caucasia again secretly sends supplies to Iran during their coup d'etat against the Pahlavi dynasty. *1956: The Sues Crisis, also called the Sinai War, begins after Israel invades Egypt. There is pressure from both the Israelis/United States and the USSR to enter the war, but President Rommad Hundda refuses to send aid to help, enacting another neutrality agreement. This angers the USSR, but they do not seek to occupy Caucasia with a communist rule. *1960 - 1969: Caucasia again receives subtle threats from the USSR and again ignores them. They refuse to relent which finally tires the Soviets, and the threats cease. *August 1970: Caucasia joins the United Nations. *October 26, 1974: The Ministry of War building suffers and explosion, injuring 36 people but luckily killing none. The attack is believed to have been done by a terrorist organization, but there were suspicions that the Soviet Union was involved with it. *November 14, 1978: Live television begins to be broadcasted in Caucasia. The first live broadcasts is of President Hassan Aydin playing Pong through an arcade cabinet. *December 1, 1982: Records are released by the government relating to the death of Mohamed Ralid in World War 2. The government apologizes for the coverup but claims that there are no other unreleased documents from that time period. *January 30, 1997: The ancient city of Madukan is recognized as a UNESCO World Heritage Site and officially considered protected. *May 14-15, 2006: Caucasia becomes the first country in Asia to legalize same-sex marriage, although it is not very popular and many traditionalists are angry about it. *September 2006: Countries across the Middle East vouch for Caucasia to be demoralized as their vote on same-sex marriage, even to where leaders publicly criticize President Berat al-Randa. *March 3, 2011: President Ahmed Rousafa is elected by very thin vote. *2010 - 2018: Caucasia opts to stay out of any involvement with the Iraq War, the Syrian Civil War, the Afghanistan War, and the Campaign against ISIL. Citizens do remain cautious of dangerous groups but the country remains safe from the terrorism elsewhere in the area. *March 3, 2019: President Yousef Demir is elected. Culture The culture in Caucasia is a perfectly intertwined mix of Arabic, Russian, and Turkish culture. The food, drinks, and edibles in Caucasia are the same you would see in nearby countries. Caucasia does stand out in their pro-business culture, where workers are given lots of praise for the hard work they do twice a year; basically, they have two Labor Days. Electronics are commonly constructed and patented in Caucasia, namely computers and motors. Caucasia has worked on famous devices such as the Apple Macintosh, the Intel processor, and their own native line of Cauca computers. Art festivals are held each year in Batumi, where showcases from Asia, Africa, and Europe are held. This festival is attended by millions of people each year and is an excellent tourist activity. People of both genders are respected in Caucasia. Men and women have the same rights as each other and discrimination based on gender is strongly banned. While there is a higher amount of men in the workplace, women are not prevented from holding any type of job regardless of its prominence. A woman can become president, but there has not been one in Caucasia’s history yet. Military The Caucasus Military currently has 506,800 active personnel, as well as 7,819,900 persons available for service. The majority of personnel are males between 23 and 40 and females between 25 and 38. A person must be 21 years of age to join the military, and they must have a high school education or better. Failure to show proper education credentials will not allow the person to join, even if they are an adult. The military often creates their own firearms, which are heavily based off of American designs, such as the M4 and the Colt M16. The main service rifle is the CS90 service rifle, which is the most-produced weapon in the country, even succeeding knives. Imports such as Sig Sauer or Glock pistols and Colt rifles are also seen in the military. The military uniform consists of a green shirt, tan pants, combat boots, a camouflaged kevlar helmet, and greenish-tan body armor to protect from bullets and shrapnel. Crime and enforcement Police departments are controlled by the government, which gives their orders to the policemen and policewomen. Joining the police force has the same requirements as the military, but recruits must take a state test and pass to be accepted into the force. Crime is not rampant, but there are instances where it will happen. Most crimes occur in the darkness of the night, which has caused more police officers to patrol the streets past 10PM. Police officers wear a green cap, a tan short-sleeved shirt, tan trousers, and black boots. Crimes are always taken up to a court in a trial, where the defendant will be declared guilty or not guilty. If they are guilty, they will serve a prison sentence between 1 day and 30 years, which can be lessened depending on the defendant’s plea. Crimes such as murder and grand theft are considered the most severe and will land the criminal at the maximum prison sentence, sometimes with added sentences. There are no life sentences in Caucasia; juries must add 4 consecutive 30-year prison sentences to count as a life-term, as the absolute limit is 5 different consecutive sentences. International relationships Caucasia has been known for its strict neutrality policy and has been engaged in very few actual combat situations. As of 2019, the country maintains an official alliance with all European countries within NATO, Turkey, the United States, and Egypt. There are diplomatic relationships between most other countries. Caucasia has no true enemies. Flag The Caucasus flag contains three horizontally-striped colors and a symbol. The moon and crescent symbol is seen in white, a symbol shared by Azerbaijan, Pakistan, and Turkey. The top color is a natural blue, the middle color is black, and the bottom color is a sea-colored green. Category:Asia Category:Middle East Category:West Asia Category:Countries created by FreddyOfAxes Category:Caucasia Republic